houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Seele Vollerei
Battlesuits seele c1 icon.png|Swallowtail Phantasm|link=Swallowtail Phantasm seele c2 icon.png|Stygian Nymph|link=Stygian Nymph Stigmata BH2 Seele Stig.png|Feast of Souls Character introduction Nothing is known about Seele's birthplace or who her parents were. In early life, she lost both her parents and was then raised in Cocolia Orphanage alongside some other orphans, including Bronya and Sin Mal. Seele had the least potential to be chosen for Cocolia's experiement, however she managed to awaken her power at the last minute and replaced Sin to take part in the X-10 experiment. She did this in order to save and protect Bronya, only to lead to Bronya chasing after Seele by also participating in the experiment afterwards in hope of finding Seele. The experiment led to a failure that made Seele disappear. After that, Seele was considered dead. Personality Seele has 2 personalities that are the opposite of each other. On one side she can be very sweet and kindly, always showing her love to the people she cares about. Her other personality is a very manipulative and dangerous person who uses her power to achieve what she wants. Retrospective Article Magic Sea Phase 1: Dirac Sea Chamber Kiana, Mei and Bronya were teleported to a laboratory in Quantum Plane though a very powerful Spacetime Fracture and met Seele, who was trapped within it. Bronya recognized that she was her best friend from the orphanage 2 years ago (2012), but Seele had lost all her memories after being separated from Bronya. Kiana and the others others decided to take her away from the ruins of the lab, but they were constantly blocked by the phantoms that appeared in the rubble. As the exploration progressed, Kiana found a dusty experimental archive in the depths of the ruins. *On January 20, 2012, a group of new orphans, such as Seele, were sent to the laboratory, and they were able to master the collapse capability and enable them to grasp the ability to have an existing space. *On February 1st, the orphans were mentally transformed, but 5 of 10 orphans died, their bodies distorted, then disappeared. *In March, only Seele entered the final stage of the experiment, and the physical laws of the entire laboratory were overwritten, and the experimental observers also saw various illusions, including the Herrscher of Death's presence and her consciousness. The record is then interrupted. To everyone's surprise, this file reveals that the experimental body that destroyed the entire laboratory 2 years ago is Seele. At this time, Seele’s body began to change. It turned out that in the experiment 2 years ago, Seele’s runaway led to the collapse of the laboratory. She also entered the quantum level because of the influence of the experiment. The physical body changed from Particle to Antiparticle cloud, and it must rely on the strong impression of the observer. The entity is maintained, but at the cost of the fact that the people who are observers will gradually die. Kind-hearted Seele is not willing to hurt others, but has a strong desire to survive. The stigmata took control, sealed the Seele's memory and eventually created "Dirac Sea Chamber" to start hunting people who are related to Seele. Her plan was to kill Bronya, which would supposedly let Xier return to the Real world. However, Bronya knew the truth and chose to sacrifice herself to save Seele. Seele’s own consciousness refused to let Bronya to harm and managed to regain control of her body. In the end, Seele expressed her wish to meet with Bronya again before dissipating into the Dirac Sea. Trivia * Seele is German for soul, while Vollerei is German for gluttony or overindulgence. * Seele doesn't have a Herrscher core but the Herrscher stigmata on her chest, so Seele's second personality is the presence of the stigmata who has a Herrscher (of Death) core. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Anti-Entropy Category:Playable character